PercyReaderNico
by immelliot
Summary: You (the reader) have woke up without a single shred of memory nor of the male whom had apparently saved you from drowning previously. You have no idea what your name is, but your saviour seems to know everything there is to you. The only question is-can trust him?
1. Chapter 1

You sit up, confused and lost, without a single memory of who you are nor what your location is. All you know is that you had been carried into a bed after passing out on the beach.

"Morning sunshine." A male voice echoed throughout the room as the scent of the ocean lingered about. You feel as if you knew the voice, but you just couldn't put your finger on it.  
"Thank the gods you're alright..."

"Who are you...W-where am I and...and who am I exactly...?" You say with a shaky voice, terrified yet strangely _attracted_ to the unknown voice.

You scan your surroundings, taking in each and every little detail.

The room you've woken up in had a breathtaking oceanic view with a long draped curtain along the window panes. Standing on the balcony was a lean figure with tan skin and long black hair. He was settled down against the railing, smirking as if impressed with you and your looks.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up...I was actually worried about you." The figure said as he made his way towards you.

You couldn't understand what made your skin crawl, whether it was his majestic voice or just the secure feeling that came along with him.

As he reached the foot of the bed, he held your chin, meeting your (eye colour) eyes with his annoyingly beautiful glossy green eyes. You felt your body tense as he leaned forward, whispering into your ear.

"I missed you (y/n). Don't ever leave without me again..." He brushes your cheek with his index and middle finger, moving your hair behind your ear.

You try to speak, it's as if that he had taken your ability to speak. He smiles then laughs, embracing you in a warm hug.

You squirm, pushing him away. "What's wrong?" He frowns, staring at you with a worried expression.

"Who are you...And where am I?" You manage to squeak, undignified.

"You really don't remember...Do you...?" The male stumbles backwards, his expression showed an obvious war with his own emotions.

"Slap me if you want...I can tell what you're thinking...But it shan't help with my memory loss..."

"Follow me." He grabs your hand, leading you downstairs. "I'll tell anything you want to know...And every bit will be the truth, I swear it on the River Stynx. Oh, and my name's Percy if you still can't remember that." He winks, continuing down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Days Ago

"Don't let go! I don't want to lose you again...Please." Percy pleaded, clinging onto your hand with a grip as strong as steel.

Warm tears strolled down your cheeks, hitting the rocks below at the bottom of the cliff.

If only you had listened to the everyone's warning to going on a mission alone, but you just left Percy alone without telling him of your plans. He most likely waited at he restaurant for hours and hours without a single break, hoping for your arrival.

Blood rushed to your ears and soon the only thing you could hear was your body screaming defiantly in pain, begging for it to stop.

All you wanted was to do fulfil the Oracle's whim, to jump off a cliff then survive (strange whim, I know)., but Percy just wouldn't let you so you had to shock him...And there was one way that would work the best...

"Percy...Please. You're just hurting yourself...W-we're through!" The shock hit Percy so hard that his grip loosened, allowing you to break free. It was just as you had planned...

"No!" Percy screamed, just missing your hand by an inch. Your tears flew up, hitting his hand.

"Goodbye Percy Jackson..." You whispered while you closed your eyes, allowing the pain to subside and nothing else. Darkness set in and your thoughts surrounded yourself, thoughts of regret, of anger, of remorse and of heartbreak...

Goodbye...The last word you said to him...Was goodbye.

-Side Note-  
Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. Just a little cliff hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you hit the ground, you felt something-wait no, someone-embrace you into a hug, switching you around so he'd/she'd break your fall.

CRACK!

You hear bones break, but none of yours seemed to be harmed. Then it hits you, whoever dove after you...

You flutter your eyes open, turning your head so you can glimpse at your rescuer. You couldn't believe your eyes when it was him.

"N-Nico...You...You saved me...? Why...?" You say weakly, attempting to stand up, unsuccessful due to the fact that Nico Di Angelo still held you in a hug.

He grunted, smirking as he managed a weak laughter. "Because...Love...is strange."

Tears fall down your cheek as he winces, attempting to get up.

"Like I said...Love is strange...And a douche like Cupid." He pulls you into a kiss pushing his lips harshly against yours.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck off Nico!" Percy yelled from above.

You would think that since they used to date that they'd be more...chummy around each other. But instead, they were like cats and dogs, constantly at each others' throat.

"Yeah yeah...Love you two shrimp skull!" Nico managed to yell out, just reaching Percy's audible range.

You can't help but laugh, brushing away your tears. "You two...I just love you guys."

"Good." He pecks your cheek. You can feel yourself blushing, especially since Nico is staring at you.

Percy jumps down, using the water to break his fall so he lands safely next to you.

"Good." He says with a mocking tone then pecks you on your other cheek.

"Are you mocking me?" Nico asks impatient, standing up in protest. He quickly winces, falling into one knee.

"Yes, yes I was." Percy smirks, helping Nico up. Percy brushes Way Nico's long hair Way from his face then pecks Nico's cheek lightly. "Thanks for saving (y/n)."

"What happened to you other the past weeks anyways?" Nico and Percy ask at the same time, their voices seemed to merge together as one which made you stare at them awkwardly.

"Well...If you really want to know, sit down... I have a lot to explain, it started like this..."


End file.
